Kaoru's Misfortunes
by emptyword
Summary: [Oneshot] It's raining and Kaoru's wet, cold, and lost, but Kenshin is suddenly there with an umbrella and a smile. Short little ficlet.


Kaoru's Misfortunes  
By EmptyWord

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I like Tomoe/Kenshin pairings better, but Kaoru's easier to work with. And besides, Kaoru better suits this role than Tomoe. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer:** _Rurouni Kenshin_ is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha, SPE Visual Works, Anime Works, and others I may have missed.

* * *

The lone girl walked down the streets of Japan, cursing the world. A basket of vegetables swung from one hand, while the other hand was curled into an angry fist. Her strides were quick and impatient, matching the hard snapping of her dark blue eyes. Anyone who saw her hastily got out of her way, wary of trifling with such a girl.

"Argh! Why did I have to end up buying the groceries?" Kaoru muttered, stomping unceremoniously on the ground. "Why couldn't Kenshin do it? It's his job!"

A cold drop of rain stopped her ranting. She lifted her eyes to the sky and noted with a sinking heart the gray clouds overhead. Another splash on her nose jerked her into motion. Kaoru hurried forward, casting one last glare at the sky. The last thing she needed now was to be wet!

As she half-ran through the increasing rain, Kaoru failed to notice the cloaked figure keeping pace behind her. It was only when she stumbled over a rock that the person leapt forward and slipped a hand into her obi. Before she could react, her satchel of money had already been taken and the thief was running away.

Furious, Kaoru dashed after the shadowy figure in front of her, her eyes shooting sparks. There was no way she was going to have her money be stolen. They raced through the slushy streets, neither one faster than the other. The thief turned into a dark alley and Kaoru followed closely. Though she was wet, cold, and out of breath, she smiled triumphantly. It was a dead end.

The thief watched warily as she stepped toward him.

"Give me my money back," Kaoru commanded. "Give it back and I'll let you go."

Paying no heed to her words, the thief rushed at her, trying to unnerve her. Kaoru stood her ground, glowering at him. He tried to sidestep her, but her bokutou was out in seconds.

Tension gripped the air as the two faced each other. Only the rhythmic beating of the rain could be heard in the background.

All at once, Kaoru bounded toward him, her bokutou swinging dangerously close to his face.

But the thief was ready. He grabbed the bokutou and yanked it, sending Kaoru flying past him. Not bothering to await her retaliation, he took to his heels again and was gone before she could regain her balance.

It was with a weary sigh that Kaoru Kamiya stumbled out of the alley. Her fury had run dry, leaving her tired and gloomy, human embodiment of the rainy day.

Fate has a rather strange sense of humor. One would think that after suffering all these troubles, Kaoru had had her fair share of bad luck for the day. But as the poor girl looked around her surroundings, she realized that she was most definitely, inevitably lost.

She had been so focused on chasing the thief that she had not watched her surroundings. Fate was now dealing her the price. Apparently, somewhere along the way of her mad dash, she'd also dropped her basket of vegetables, leaving her now completely empty-handed.

Not having the energy to rant and rave about her misfortune, Kaoru slumped through the rain, hoping to find her way to the dojo.

However, fate wasn't quite finished yet. As she trudged along, caught up in self-pity, she suddenly slipped on the wet ground and fell. Eyes wide with shock, Kaoru stared at the ground. She was splattered with mud from head to toe, and her hair and clothes hung limply, soaked through by rain. Unconsciously, she began shivering, the cold rainwater finally taking its toll.

When the first tear collected in her eyes, Kaoru did not bother to wipe it away. What were tears when she was already wet from the unrelenting rain? What did it matter if she stayed on the ground? She was lost anyways and did not know where to go. And so what if she caught a cold? She probably already had one.

While Kaoru cried, someone had been watching from the distance. Now, he began walking toward her, his quiet footsteps matching the soft drumming of the rain. Kaoru did not see him until the sandaled feet were in front of her. She looked up slowly, blinking tears away.

It was Kenshin. Kenshin with his warm violet eyes, ever-present optimism, and an umbrella. Kaoru did not think she had ever been happier to see him.

She was about to jump to her feet with joy and hug him, but then she saw the amused glint in his eyes. And her temper flared.

Kaoru did leap to her feet, anger boiling in her eyes. "What do you want, Kenshin?" she snarled. "Why don't you just go away and leave me alone? It's not like I need you or anything! I don't need you or your umbrella or your stupid smile! You can just take those and go!"

The placid expression on his face never faltered. "But, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said gently, "I can't just leave you here, that I can't. You're cold and wet and need an umbrella. Why don't I just take you home now?"

"Go away, Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled, glaring fiercely at him. "I already told you I don't need anything from you! Go back to the dojo and laugh about me! I don't want your fake smiles!"

Mild surprise crossed Kenshin's features. "Why, Miss Kaoru, I would never laugh about you. But you should be somewhere warm and dry, that you should. Come on now, Miss Kaoru, I'll take you home." He held out a hand to her, a kind, cheery smile gracing his lips.

Stiffly, Kaoru stepped under the shelter of the umbrella, but she did not take his hand. Kenshin did not comment though and merely began walking, carefully keeping her covered with the umbrella.

After some moments of silence, Kaoru spoke up, her tone a little softer, "So why are you out here anyway, Kenshin?"

He blinked at her as though the answer was obvious. "I came to look for you of course, Miss Kaoru. I was worried when you didn't come back soon." The last of her anger faded at his words and she turned to him with shining eyes. Shyly, she sought out his hand, her fingers brushing hesitantly against his.

Kenshin smiled at her and took her hand within his own. "You know, Miss Kaoru, there are times in life when everything seems to go wrong, when everything and everyone seem to be against us. But we must realize that no matter how terrible our misfortune, we need to press on. Because there is always something waiting at the end of the road, something worthwhile." He gently squeezed her hand, emphasizing his point.

Kaoru remembered why she loved him so much. He was always so patient, so gentle. He was understanding and compassionate. He was always there for her, his comforting presence lifting her spirits. And she had to admire his never-ending optimism.

"I see," she murmured. "Then I am glad to have finally reached my end of the road for today." With sparkling navy eyes and a genuine smile, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Though a bit taken aback, Kenshin nonetheless took her into his embrace, reaching around to hold her tenderly.

In the safety and warmth of Kenshin's arms, Kaoru understood his words. All the trouble she had gone through was well worth it if she could be with Kenshin now. She was warm and dry, and the last traces of her misery had been replaced by overwhelming happiness and love.

Indeed, the end of the road was more than worthwhile.

* * *

The ending is a bit like my other fic Tomoe Contemplates, but it seemed appropriate here too. (Hugs make good endings!)

So...please review!

Lady E


End file.
